


Game Over Kid.

by forgottenSilence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I wanted to write., Not really shippy at all, Shock, because of the update., electric shock, idk - Freeform, there's just a lot of death and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenSilence/pseuds/forgottenSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TECHNICALLY. IT WILL NOT BE HIS LAST EITHER. BUT IT WILL MARK THE FIRST TIME HE IS FORCED TO PAY A TOLL FOR HIS RUDE TELEPORTATION CRIME. </p>
<p>OH YES, TODAY HE WILL PAY. </p>
<p>WITH HIS TEETH. </p>
<p>AND WITH HIS BLOOD."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not going to pay out this way, but the update seemed like it could end p dark so I'm gonna write it that way, even though he'll probably just kill every John there is. Or this could happen, you never know!

He said "game over." 

This isn't "game over."

You would have preferred a simple "game over" over being chained up well enough you can't even zap away for some idiotic reason. You can only sit and watch Caliborn narrate and draw his shitty degrading pictures of all your friends and the trolls too. 

Sometimes you can't believe you're still trying to do something to change the way Caliborn completely mutilates your friends. You know what happens when you speak out about anything. He kills you. Sometimes multiple times in a row considering how great he thinks it is that you'll come back to life. Why he does't just use whatever power he does to permanently kill ghosts is beyond you. 

But it  _hurts._ More than any other time you've gotten killed. Something about it makes you wish that your efforts to save the dignity of your friends is heroic enough to make one of these deaths just. Albeit, it took you a long time to get to this point. You stuck up for Dave, Karkat, and even some weird troll you don't even know (but you're sure with Caliborn's track record there's no way she could look, dress, or act like that!) for a long time. Of course all that would happen is he'd "pause" his comic for "the hater in my corner that is making a fuss again." 

Then, predictably, he'd get up from his chair, you'd stare each other down, and you'd get a cane full of shock to your chest. It never kills you right away, you always have to sit a moment while it radiates through your finger tips and looks around with sticky fingers for your heart to stop. You always wake up to Caliborn smirking. Holding his cane in his hand and  _waiting._ Probably because you used to come back with just as much fire as when he killed you and you'd get to have a few goes in a row. 

Now you just glare at the ground and wait for him to sit back down so you can sit out the last sparks of electricity by yourself. 

Sometimes he isn't that kind though. 

"Hey." 

You don't know why he thinks you'd look up at that. You just got shocked and you don't want to give him any of your attention.

"Hey hater." He taps your leg with his staff and you can feel all of the left over electricity rush to that point, making you squirm and give a small bark of pain. 

"Shit, what?!" You do look at him now, the same smirk as always.

"I'm done. With my beautiful, prepossessing work."

You don't even give it a glance. "More like stupid, pathetic shit!" 

He presses his cane to your chest this time and you go quickly with a scream louder than you've ever made because that  _hurt_ no matter how much you thought you had gotten used to it. You wake up and he's standing in front of you waiting impatiently. Ugh, you hate him. 

"I'm done with my comic. And you don't get an opinion on it anymore. So just shut up." He actually looks happy and it kinda freaks you out. 

"What do you mean I don't get an opinion? Like, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to stop people from thinking-" He shoots you through the head this time and it gets to your brain before you can scream. Again, you come back, and you think that being a ghost with all the creepy trolls would be an honor. 

"Stop talking." He keeps his cane raised in warning. You just glare up at him. "My comic is done. And it's great. And anyone who doesn't think that is a hater who doesn't matter anyway."

You glare a little harder, taking a scoot back just in case. "If I matter so little to you, then why do you keep me around? Why don't you just kill me for good like you do with all of the ghosts?" 

"Killing ghosts doesn't make sense, bitch. That's why you can't die. Because you're already a ghost. You just turn all the colors and come back." He taps his cane to your side to pull all of the electricity out again and he scream.  _  
_

And you're pretty sure you hear him laugh. 

He sends a shock to your hip, but it's not as strong as the others. It doesn't kill you, just makes your body shake and spasm. It's actually more humiliating than anything. He taps the cane to your other side to pull all the electricity out again and God, what's going to be enough for him? 

He does it again, but he pulls it out through your heart and you end up dying. You come back more exhausted than ever and you just kinda slouch in your place, your eyes leaking whatever fluid is left that you didn't already wet your pants with. 

You're pretty sure he gets bored at that, because he doesn't come back for a while. 

And it's a  _long_ while. You figure that maybe he's off to go and explore his planet more or something, but you don't care. He's gone and you can figure out a way to get out. Hopefully. 

You die of dehydration twice while you look around for a key or something close enough for you to pry the cuffs from the wall, even just pulling them. There's nothing in your sylladex that would be helpful for it and you finally die of starvation after you've given up on getting the chain free from the wall. 

You let starvation take you three more times while you just  _wait_ for something to happen. 

* * *

 Someone you don't know finally finds you. She looks uncannily like Caliborn which makes you weary to let her help in any way. She's gentle though, and even apologizes when your hand cuff pinches your skin when she gets it to release. Like a pinch was the worst thing that could've ever happened to you at the moment. 

You want to walk back on your own and you try to but she ends up carrying half your weight, even with her size. She talks quickly, about how you were the proverbial 'princess' to save at the end of the game, just like in a story book. She apologizes for that even. You think that your silence must be putting her off because she seems to get more and more nervous as you both get closer to the group. You kinda just wanna turn into the wind and save the poor cherub the trouble of having to put up with you all the way back to the group, but you honestly think that you're too weak to do even that. 

You get back and everyone's congratulating Calliope for defeating the boss and saving you (you could've saved yourself if you weren't chained up). They're silent at how terrible you look. You've lost weight and haven't bathed in probably months. You feel disgusting yourself, but you're pretty sure you couldn't help it if you tried. You have to lean on someone almost constantly and it's usually Dave. It makes your heart sink the first time he grabs your side, obviously not expecting it to be so caved in. His hand practically falls into place and it makes you both feel awkward as you walk over to the door on the SBURB logo. You've resigned as friend-leader by now, Calliope making most of the decisions (even though it seems to be through a democracy.)

Dave comments on how you're quiet, and you just give a short answer. "Yeah, guess I'm tired is all." He takes it as everyone steps through the door, red you notice. You let Dave help guide you and keep you from falling over as you walk through. 

You know you should be thankful that Calliope saved you, completing the last game objective, but you don't know if that was really what was best for you. But it happened, and you know you can't really do anything about it. 

So you step through the door with dave's hands gripping your hips and you're afraid he'll break you. 

Here's to a new beginning. You hope it'll be a complete restart and you'll forget the game ever happened. 

You know it's a long shot, but it's the only thing keeping you from crying right now. 

Game over. 


End file.
